halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chainsaw
Chainsaws are a recurring weapon in Halloween Horror Nights, used by many characters. Used by * Chainsaw Drill Team (All years) *Chainsaw Alice (2001) (2006) *Jack (2001) *Xorn (2002) *Camouflage chainsaw guy (2002) *Leatherface (2003) (2007) (2016) *Eddie (2004) (2006) (2010) (2015) *Chainsaw Pigface (2006) *Shadybrook Asylum Patient Dressed as Santa (2007) (2015) *Leatherface (2007) (2016) *Guys from Doomsday (2008) *Meaty Meetz (2009) (2015) *Sam Meetz' Cousin (2009) *Pig-Faced Henchman (2009) *Saws N' Steam maniacs (2010) *Wrath's Followers (2011) *Santa's Elves (2011) *Arbor Day Tree (2011) *Mia (2013) *Clown at the end of Giggles and Gore Inc. (2014) *Guy at the end of From Dusk Till Dawn (2014) *Purgers (2014) (2015) (2017) *Cindy Caine (2015) *Lady Luck (2015) *Chipper and Chainsaw (2015) *Snuff Film Actor (2016) *Ash Williams (2017) *Roaming Clowns (2017) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando *Anxiety in 3-D (2000) *Run (2001) *Maximum Carnage (2002) *Island Under Siege (2002) *Fear Factor (2002) *Scary Tales II (2002) *JP Extinction (2002) *Island of Evil Souls (2002) *Immortal Island (2003) *All Nite Die-In (2003) *Fright Yard (2004) *Deadtropolis (2004) *Blood Thunder Alley (2005) *Dungeon of Terror: Retold (2006) *Run: Hostile Territory (2006) *Horror Comes Home (2006) *Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays (2007) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds (2007) *Doomsday (2008) *SAW (2009) *Lights Camera Hacktion! (2009) *Leave it to Cleaver (2009) *Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past (2010) *Saws N' Steam (2010) *Havoc: Dogs of War (2010) *HHN: 20 Years of Fear (2010) *7 (2011) *Saws N' Steam: Into the Machine (2011) *H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror (2011) *Evil Dead (2013) *From Dusk Till Dawn (2014) *Giggles & Gore Inc. (2014) *The Purge: Anarchy (2014) *Run: Blood, Sweat and Fears (2015) *ICONS: HHN (2015) *The Purge (2015) *Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (2015) *Survive or Die: Apocalypse (2016) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2016) *American Horror Story (Orlando) (2016) *Ash Vs. Evil Dead (2017) *The Purge (2017) *Roaming Hordes (2017) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Back in Business (2007) (2008) *HellBilly Hoedown (2007) *Revenge of the Pigs (2008) *Saw: Game Over (2009) *Let the Games Begin! (2009) *The Meat Market (2009) *Welcome to Hell (2009) *Saw: Game On (2010) *Klownz (2010) (2011) (2012) *Pigz (2010) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Saw is the Law (2012) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Blood Brothers (2016) Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2007 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2008 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2009 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2010 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood)